The Birthday Dare Rewrite
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's nearly Ash's birthday and he plays truth or dare with misty. One shot. Rewrite.


Hey! This is a rewrite of 'Birthday Dare.' I felt it was too rushed so here it is again. This story is dedicated to Amorous-Thunder. They were the first person to review and that made me very happy. So hope you like it :)

Ash couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried. He just couldn't.

His mind was a whirl. It was an unusual thing to think about for the good-looking, slightly dense, 16 year old boy. Ash was thinking of a girl. His red headed best friend, Misty, to be exact. He knew it was not abnormal to think of a close person a lot but he thought thinking this much was ridiculous. Ash tried to push the reason to the back of his head. Deep down he knew why. He had a crush on her. He loved her – he had done ever since he was ten years old. It took a while for him to realize it though. Ash was in Hoenn with his good friends May, Max and Brock at the time.

Ash looked at his alarm clock. It read 11:22pm. He had spent the last hour and a half thinking about Misty.

'Argh!' Ash groaned out loud. The angry noise woke his dear friend and pokemon, Pikachu. He felt a tiny pressure walking up his legs. Ash realized it was pikachu. Ash sat up and rubbed his eyes. He opened them to see his friend cocking his head, asking what was wrong.

'I'm thinking of her again, buddy.' He said softly.

'Chuu.' Pikachu replied. Then he jumped of the bed with a tiny thud and ran out into the hall.

'Wait up!' Ash sleepily mumbled.

Pikachu stopped outside the room to the left of his, sat down and blinked up at him.

'I can't go in there!' Ash quietly hissed. Pikachu nodded his head as if to say 'sure you can.'

Suddenly without warning the door creaked open and a teenager with red hair and an azurill stepped out.

'Ash?' She sleepily muttered.

'I uh…' Ash started.

Misty cut him off.

'What are you doing outside my door?' she sleepily mumbled.

'I um couldn't sleep.' Ash began to say.

'So you came to see me?' Misty blushed. 'Ya know Brock's just down the hall – you coulda seen him.'

'Yeah but I uh came to see you.' Ash said, turning red.

'Oh.' Said misty. 'Wanna come in then?'

'Uh okay sure. Let's go' he stuttered.

'Come on in. Let's go, Azurill.' She said softly.

'Zuuu' cried the baby pokemon.

Misty led Ash into her guest room and motioned for him to sit down on the chair before seating herself on her bed.

Ash looked around the room curiously. He smiled to himself when he saw a picture of her dear togetic when it was a togepi. His eyes went to her dressing table and thought to himself 'Very misty' as he spotted piles of shorts and different coloured braces.

She broke Ash's thoughts.

'So… you wanna do anything?' she asked, smiling brightly.

'Like what?' Ash asked cautiously.

'I dunno… You gotta pack of cards?' she asked, hopefully.

'No, sorry.' Ash replied, looking sad.

'Don't worry, Ash. What else can we do?'

Ash's face lit up as an idea popped into his head.

'We could have a battle!' he cried quietly but excitedly.

'Oh Ash! How could we? It's almost midnight. You're so dense sometimes.' She told him.

Ash's face fell.

'Sorry.' He replied, looking hurt.

'It's okay.' Misty said softly. 'Anyway – I know what we can do.'

'What?' Ash said, his soft brown eyes looking bright again.

'We could play truth or dare.' She suggested.

'Yeah. Okay. Good idea.' He replied.

'Alright. I'll go first. Truth or Dare?'

Ash paused slightly.

'Uh truth… I think.' He braced himself for what Misty had in store for him.

'Okay then.' She said, looking at him evilly. 'Have you ever kissed a girl?' she asked.

'Not too bad' Ash said to himself.

'Uh well I've had girls kiss me but…' Misty interrupted him before he could go on.

'Which girls have kissed you?' she asked, almost angrily.

'Lets see.' He said, clearly thinking. 'Well, Melody and Bianca for starters.'

'Wait Bianca?' Misty asked looking at him quizzically. 'Not the one from unova?' she asked, horrified.

'Oh no!' he cried. 'The one from Alto Mare in Johto.'

'That was latias, you idiot.' Misty replied, rolling her eyes.

'Whichever.' Ash said hastily. 'Anyway. I''ve changed my mind. I choose dare!' he declared.

'Oh okay.' Misty said. 'Seeing as you've never kissed a girl – I dare you to kiss me.' She blushed.

'Wha-What?' Ash said, looking disgusted.

'Don't even bother then if I'm that bad.' She said, looking hurt.

Ash sighed.

'Okay. I'll do it. Just for you.' He said, already regretting it.

'Actually it's for you. I mean 16 and haven't kissed a girl.' Misty sniggered.

'Actually I'm sixteen in 4 minutes.' Ash replied, snootily.

Misty laughed.

'Oh sorry Ashy Boy!'

'Don't call me that!' he growled.

'Okay, Okay.' She paused. 'Are we kissing or what?' she blushed for the thousandth time in half an hour.

'Sure.' He replied. 'Right. How do we do this?'

Misty took a deep breath.

'Okay. For starters – come and sit opposite me.' She waited for him to get comfy. 'Now just purse you're lips.'

Ash obeyed.

'Now I just…'

Before Misty could finish, Ash tipped her chin and pressed his lips softly yet passionately to his own.

This kiss lasted well over a minute. It would have lasted much longer if they hadn't been interrupted by the blaring sound of the alarm clock.

'So Ash.' She blushed. 'You're exactly 16 now.'

Ash did his trademark grin.

'Yeah' he replied.

'Make a wish.' Misty ordered.

Ash pretended to. He didn't need a wish this birthday. His wish had already come true.

So there it is guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Love Amy xxx


End file.
